Chromism
by psychopathjack
Summary: A set of drabbles based on the interesting relationship between four uniquely different people. AtemxKaibaxRyouxJonouchi Colourshipping.
1. Drug

Sloppy drabble is sloppy. Seto-centric.

* * *

><p><em>Drink myself to death on Cocaine candy.<em>~ **Egypt Central: The Drug**

* * *

><p>This whole situation was strange. Kinky, highly intoxicating, ravishing, and everything Seto needed to get through the day.<p>

It wasn't his idea for Yugi's darker half to kiss him, nor was it his idea to drag that mutt Jonouchi into the whole mess and sharing a bed. He wasn't supposed to like it, to fall in love with it. Worse was when the adorable, white-haired and innocent Ryou Bakura became swept in it all too.

It wasn't fair for Seto to need to kiss them constantly, corning Jonouchi in a closet and Atem in the limo, or how he couldn't sleep without all four of them being together in his bed-his home. How he needed to run his fingers through Ryou's hair sweetly , the three of them making sure the smaller boy was safe from harm during the day.

It was normal to watch Atem take charge with both him and Katsuya occasionally, and inside he knew little of what he was doing and was glad someone could take command. Seto's own command was too soft and gentle, but perfect for Ryou or Katsuya when rest was needed.

He didn't know he had the ability to love so many besides Mokuba. The reality they had the same capacity for such affection pleased him. An understanding was what they all had, because they loved each other equally.

He couldn't see a world without drinking in the perfect drug they created.


	2. Youth

_Youth has no age._~ Pablo Picasso

* * *

><p>Peering over the railing of the stairs left Katsuya grinning, for his prey awaited him. Downstairs Ryou was reading seemingly undisturbed as Seto was busy with work and Atem happened to be out grocery shopping for once. It was just the two of them, and Katsuya was bored.<p>

Quietly he crept down, making his best to not make a noise before jumping onto the pale boy over excitedly, "Ryou!".

"Gah, Kat what'r-", their lips met and Ryou huffed into the blondes mouth, clearly frustrated as his book fell to the floor.

Katsuya however, ignored this and beamed at Ryou happily. "Let's duel or something."

It didn't matter that Kat was older than Ryou and Seto, or even Atem's host Yugi, he acted the most childish of them all.


	3. Beginnings

__Many of these are based on roleplays I do with my lovelys. This is one of them~

* * *

><p><em>Can't you tell...I'm not myself?<em>~** Frou Frou**

* * *

><p>The rare site of seeing Seto Kaiba blushing was something Mokuba grew accustomed to very easily. Even more splendid was how Seto needed to explain why, as if it was some terrible curse spreading around. Currently, Seto was fumbling with his hands across a diner table with Mokuba trying to explain everything going.<p>

"Ni-san, I think it's cute." The idea of someone loving and caring for Seto was wonderful, four made it ten times better. Mokuba saw nothing wrong with it. "How'd it start."

Mokuba asked Seto twice now, and both times he didn't understand what his brother meant.

"With Atem." He finally answered. "That morning after you were spending the night with Shizuka…and Jonouchi, Atem just burst through the back door and made me breakfast before I was awake.  
>"I don't know how he did it, dressed in that ridiculous pink apron-catching me off guard and in only my pajama bottoms…"<p>

The spirit inside Yugi's body was the first to kiss Seto that day, spending the night with him as they awkwardly cuddled. He gave Seto advice on how to touch and hold. Then there was that weird blur from the two of them to the four of them, and Seto being glad he could use his new skills while Atem made them breakfast everyday.


	4. Vanilla

_Boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla / I am...your...Vanilla_ ~ **Gackt: Vanilla**

* * *

><p>Jäger Bombs, Peppermint patties, Jell-O shots, Rum, Nihonshu, Chuhai: Jonouchi Katsuya was very clearly bored as per usual, and thought the best way to battle his problem today was with alcohol.<p>

Everyone seemed eager to join, mixing drinks and talking here and there yet it was Katsuya alone that starting swerving about. Smiling and pleased to be around everyone, even if Seto put those damned cat ears on Kat knew it was because he was cute. Damned right, at that!

"It's because I'm cute." A statement.

Seto chuckled, "What?"

Kat didn't answer and just kissed the brunette. Then he made a trail around the counter, kissing Atem and Ryou in a very messy display. Everyone was giggling now.

_Good. Wonderful._ _Splendid._ "It's like a party of candy."

There weren't any 'what's' this time, only more giggles and confused looks.

"Kat you're hilarious when you're drunk."

But Kat ignored this comment, possibly unaware it was said in the first place and simply said. "You're all vanilla!"


	5. Fix You

_I will try to fix you _~ Tyler Ward & Boyce Avenue Cover

* * *

><p>Each person was all their own. Each similar, but holding very vast small, little differences.<p>

Why, Atem was a 3,000 year old spirit. He'd seen some things and probably had been with some people. He held on to some of the darkness that was raised with him as a king, but he was so gentle, and oh so fair you'd have to blink to see it.

Jonouchi was fragile with such a tough exterior that most attacked without second thought. With a broken past, and a good few broken relationships it was hard for him to love easily anymore. Atem could be rough with him when he wanted, same as Seto, but Ryou was patient as ever.

Just as he was patient with Seto-the man with a great lack of natural affection. He came off awkwardly when he tried to be kind, sometimes seeming sarcastic, vindictive even. Ryou knew better. He would let Seto practice with him, and Ryou wouldn't criticize or be rash.

Little Ryou didn't have much to offer when it came to love or the experiences with others that came with it, but he wanted to be there when those three needed him. He wanted to be strong enough if any of the faltered, to be there if they cried or fell apart. He wanted to help fix their wounds while keeping those little pieces of whom they were becoming attached.

So he always made sure to smile. To always give a hug and a good word, because he loved the three men so much.


	6. Unfamiliar

_And Praise is just an unfamiliar sound to me. _~ **Unfamiliar: The Birthday Massacre**

* * *

><p>"You know, you're pretty brilliant Kaiba." Katsuya mused during dinner. He was curious about the inner workings of Kaiba Corp, and when Seto finally let him join him for the day it was more intense than he imagined.<p>

Seto's whole history was intense how strong Seto made himself, and for what it was worth Katsuya always admired Seto. But the reality that they shared a past, that they were both abused…Seto was a strong man.

The praise went by without response.

The next day the same, Katsuya found it easy enough to glorify Seto, calling his smile beautiful. There was not a peep. Somewhere along the lines it became so routine Atem would tease Katsuya for being stupid.

He knew he was being stupid, he knew Seto wouldn't respond . But it hurt when he wouldn't acknowledge-its not unfamiliar anymore, it shouldn't be and never will be again.

Ryou decided to come along for the ride, buying Seto flowers, Katsuya chocolates when Seto had a rough day. When Seto started helping around the house, Atem was instructed to show his gratitude. Nothing would go unnoticed again.

When Katsuya finally had enough of Seto passiveness, he trapped Seto into a closet and pinned him down, sustaining many cuts and bruises in the process. And instead of telling him off he screamed so many praises and compliments it was unbecoming of his character.

He got a reaction. Seto laughed so much he couldn't breathe. "You're still stupid."

"Well, you're beautiful."

"What's the point of this, Jonouchi?"

He kissed Seto, "When you don't accept it. It bothers me…You deserve genuine praise. Because I know it's what I wanted, and I know that pain so much I can't bare to not give it knowing that you…"

Seto looked away somewhat solemnly.

"I know you're not used to it-"

"No, I'm not. It feels weird and for once how I don't know how to handle it."

Now Katsuya laughed, "I'll teach you, if you want. "

Seto nodded, and smiled, earning a thumbs up from the blonde.


	7. A Gentleman

_I think I've realized my first mistake, when he cried that his heart would break  
>I would have thought that I was worth the sacrifice but gentlemen aren't nice.<em>

~ **Emilie Autumn : Gentlemen Aren't Nice**

* * *

><p>If it was the 1800's, be it Japan , England, Scotland or France, Seto would always end up wealthy and Katsuya would be slave-Atem a king, and Ryou the daughter of a tedious family. Ryou would argue against this ridiculous fact, but it couldn't be fought he was the most elegant of the four.<p>

Katsuya would end up working in Seto's household with Seto beating him for his slip ups day and night while Atem would grow to despise the wealthy man. He'd loose his fortune and be a working man like Katsuya, turning up to court Ryou with Seto being the gentleman. Gentlemen on the other hand weren't very nice, so Ryou would love both although choosing Katsuya and Seto would go take refuge on Atem.

That's how he'd become the kings pet, with the king retrieving the girl and slave to join them every evening. Seto being the less admired, he bought them flowers and critiqued them daily, even Atem without shame.

And Atem, Ryou, and Katsuya supposed that was part of Seto's charm. They needed someone gentlemanly, complaining of his jealous heart and his secret longing to be fair.

That's when Atem would tell Seto his theory of their 1800 hundred selves was utter bullshit-Atem would be the gentleman, and king, while Seto would rip out all their hearts by his evil ways. Thus, when Atem would complain he'd be the gentleman that wasn't nice.


	8. Morning Show

One would assume different things listening to a song like this as a muse. Not me.

* * *

><p><em>But I got a girl that can put on a show <em>~ My Darkest Days : Porn Star Dancing

* * *

><p>Hazy, stormed fill mornings don't start with panty-hose and fine linen. Nor do they start with one of your boyfriends trying to money shot you in the face with chocolate syrup. Innocent Ryou was the first victim, making his way from the game room where he ended up falling asleep next to Mokuba-with Mokuba beside him as he entered this kitchen. Syrup greeted them.<p>

"Surprise!" Atem screamed, crouching on the counter. His corset was a nice bright pink frilly thing, almost in comparison to Ryou's face. Mokuba was howling so loudly in laughter he easily woke the other two occupants of the place, and striked a deal join.

"M-Mokuba do you have any idea what Atem is implying?" Ryou frowned, mourning the awful looking lacy clothe in his hands.

"Course I do. I know what a stripper is, and it's been very over due pranking big brother. Kat seems like a bonus!"

"Heh, um. I don't think that's what Atem's idea is…."

Atem on the other hand merely grinned in anticipation. Who knew Mokuba could figure out a way to use a few of the extra bath poles as stripper poles on the counter in such short amount of time! He was also very surprised Mokuba was so interested, "I wish Seto learned how to get kin-ow!"

"Knock it off!" Ryou hit him. Once the kitchen door opened Ryou knew this was going to end up badly. Luckily he wasn't in as much trouble as Atem because he had quick reflexes, and well, he only draped the stupid costume Atem found him over his head.


End file.
